In My Life
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Tears puddled in his eyes. A few slipped silently and ran down his cheeks. A lump formed in his throat and no matter how many times he tried to swallow it away it refused to subside. He walked out of the locker room for the last time,Shawn was leaving WWE


Shawn trailed his hand along the door of the dressing room he knew so well. Tears puddled in his eyes and a few slipped silently and ran down his cheeks. A lump formed in his throat and no matter how many times he tried to swallow it away it refused to subside. He turned from the door and took one look back at the room before walking out of it for the last time. When he walked into the hallway he noticed Mark still lingering. They had already gone through the official farewell and Shawn had been embraced in many arms that he knew he would miss dearly. Since then people had been straggling in and out of his dressing room wrapping him in more hugs, chatter, and well wishes for his future outside WWE.

"Shawn." Mark smiled approaching the smaller man. Tonight had been very special for the both of them. When Shawn had made it official to Vince that he was ready to retire, Vince was of course devastated, but he wanted to make Shawn's last match something special. He left it in Shawn's hands to choose everything about the match. Shawn had known immediately how he wanted to wrestle his last match and with whom. "As I've said before," Mark continued. "It's been an honor working with you. The matches I've had with you are some of my favorites."

"Thank you…" Shawn replied wiping at his eyes. He was shocked when he looked up and noticed that the ever composed Mark Calaway was even a bit teary. It had been a bittersweet night for the two of them. The Hell in a Cell match had been incredible. Both men pushed themselves to their limits. It was always Shawn's goal to blow the roof off—make them cheer loudest and longest--and there was no doubt that had happened earlier that night. If Shawn closed his eyes he could still hear the deafening roar of the crowd. He knew it was a sound he would never forget and would often miss. "I-I thank you for the match. It's the only way I would have wanted to go." Shawn choked up and hung his head as tears spilled down his face. He was surprised when Mark's tattooed arms held him.

"Take care of yourself Michaels." Mark said releasing the blond man.

"I'll try…if I can't take care of myself I think I know someone who can." Shawn pointed upwards.

"Right." Said Mark as he smiled at Shawn one last time. "You know, you have left me in a sort of predicament."

"I have?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd retire me!" Mark laughed and slapped Shawn on the back. Shawn's night had been nearly overwhelmed with sadness and it was nice to laugh along with Mark. The man was truly amazing.

Shawn made his way down the hallway smiling a bittersweet smile. However, he burst into tears once more when he saw another very familiar form walking towards him. He had been hoping in a way that he could escape the building without having to take one on one time with Paul. He knew they would still and always keep in touch but he and Paul would no longer share the same bond of wrestling. They would have their memories but Paul would be off making new ones…without Shawn.

"Hey, hey Shawn!" Paul jogged towards Shawn who stood in the hallway bawling like a baby. Paul wrapped the man up in his arms and held his weeping frame to his chest. Paul stroked his long hair lovingly. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be on Shawn who was one of the most passionate and devoted people Paul had ever met in this business or outside of it. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Shawn pulled back from Paul and sniffed his nose. He rubbed at his drenched eyes and looked up into the younger man's face.

"God, I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too…" Paul was now mirroring Shawn and dabbing at his leaking eyes. "I won't have anyone to look after anymore."

"Um, hey. I'm not intruding am I?" A soft southern voice asked. Paul turned to see Jeff Hardy standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Jeff!" Shawn stepped past Paul and grabbed the young Hardy and nearly crushed him. Jeff pretended to choke and sputter until Shawn released him.

"Just wanted to say thanks and best wishes to you and Rebecca."

Shawn squeezed the younger mans shoulder. Since they had been on different brands they hadn't seen as much of each other but they had in the past many long conversations. Shawn remembered when he had first felt compelled to speak with Jeff. He fought it off for a long time not wanting to butt in where he didn't belong but Shawn could see a lot of himself in Jeff Hardy and some of his destructive behaviors. He could also see loads of talent and no matter how much he tried to ignore the urge to talk with Jeff the need kept clamoring at his heart until he finally took the step and approached the younger Hardy. He was sure Jeff would be offended or even angry that Shawn would approach him about such personal issues. But the opposite had happened. With many in the locker room being judgmental or harsh on the young man he had been glad to have a sympathetic ear, someone who could relate, someone who didn't scowl at him with disapproval. Since then Shawn and Jeff had became rather close and Jeff would often call him or come to him for advice or just to talk at him if life was becoming too overwhelming.

"Jeff, take care of yourself. You have my number feel free to call it whenever." Shawn smiled at the younger man and his smile turned into a smirk. "Well I should be free to talk whenever unless Rebecca makes me her chore slave."

The three men in the hallway laughed.

"Y'know Hunt, you could always take care of Hardy here." Shawn said as he playfully shoved Jeff into Paul.

"Yay! New project!" Paul grabbed Jeff in a headlock and Jeff cried 'help!' in a little girly voice in between his laughter.

Shawn left those two to their horseplay and walked out into the arena which was now desolately empty, save one man who stood with his hands on his hips gazing out. This man sighed as Shawn walked up behind him. He turned and smiled down at Shawn.

"I hope tonight was perfect for you." Vince said with all sincerity. "Was it?"

Shawn scanned the empty seats and imagined the people standing to their feet waving their signs professing their love and admiration for HBK and begging him not to retire. He could hear their shouts, cheers, and chants.

"It was Vince. It was absolutely…" Shawn stopped his voice becoming choked with emotion. He found that for the millionth time that night he was wiping at his eyes. They were starting to get sore but they refused to quit leaking liquid down his face. "I just wish I was retiring under other circumstances."

Vince draped an arm around Shawn's trembling shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Shawn. But I know you, you're so strong in your faith you'll be wearing out all the knees of your jeans praying. With the big guy upstairs looking out for her and you taking care of her, I bet your Rebecca will be up and running perfect in no time."

"All I know is I'm going to be with her up till the very end whether that means the end of the cancer or…" Shawn squeezed his eyes tight and a sob escaped from him. He was unable to end his sentence.

"She'll beat it. She's a strong woman…hell she's married to you!" Vince ribbed Shawn and Shawn's sobs dissolved into laughter.

"Yeah, you have a very good point Vince."

"Now, in all seriousness Shawn. If you ever need anything and I mean anything…Vince McMahon has your back. You've done so much for this company, you've gave so much to WWE, if there's anything Shawn name it and it's done."

"Thank you." Shawn embraced Vince for a short moment and then Vince left Shawn Michael's to the empty arena.

Feeling drained Shawn lowered himself into a chair and gave a tremendous sigh. His thoughts floated back to when he had watched his first wrestling match and fell hopelessly in love with it. He remembered his father taking him to meet Jose Lothario who had trained him and been his mentor over the years. A smile stretched across his face when he reminisced about loading up his small junky car and driving to the arena where he would wrestle his first match ever. He had been so nervous he had showed up at the ring hours before anyone else had even got there.

There was tag-team with Marty and their wild partying, there was winning his first title, signing with WWF, winning his first title with the company, his first Wrestlemania, The Kliq, Montreal, DX, so many faces of friends passed through his memory along with outrageous storylines, epic feuds, killer matches, so many things that he loved so much and would always hold onto. There were so many things that had changed yet so many had remained the same. There were people who had come and gone from his life, some gone forever having lost their time on this earth much too soon.

_There are places I remember all my life_

_Though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all._

"Shawn?"

Shawn was pulled from his thoughts by the quiet voice of his wife.

"Hey sweetie." Shawn adored his wife and he looked up at her with eyes full of love. He was just as smitten with her today as he was when he had first seen her on Nitro and knew she was something special. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Are you okay?" She cupped his face in her hands and left a soft kiss on his lips. Once again Shawn felt his emotions getting the best of him. He was at many times awestruck that he was blessed with such an amazing woman.

"As long as I have you." Shawn answered. His voice sounded gruff and raw from too much crying. He returned her soft kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes. He stroked her blonde hair which was already starting to grow thin from her treatments.

"I feel horrible that I had to—to take you away from this." Rebecca looked down at her husband and dabbed at her eyes that began to tear.

"Don't ever say that Rebecca. I love you more than anything else that's of this world wrestling included. I would die for you."

"Please don't Shawn."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on taking my beautiful wife home and making love to her and letting her know how blessed I am to spend my days with her."

"Oh Shawn, I love you so much." She pressed another kiss to his lips. Shawn nudged hers open a bit and snaked his tongue in relishing her familiar taste. He broke the kiss and ran his fingers one more time through her platinum hair before she rose from his lap.

No matter what came in this life he would walk beside her and when she didn't have the strength to keep going he would carry her just as she had once carried him through the storms of his life. Shawn and Rebecca walked from the arena holding hands. There was nothing more Shawn wanted than to spend time with her. Neither one knew whether or not her time was limited, Shawn only knew that time was not promised to them but was a precious gift.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more._

There was no looking back to the empty arena. There was only looking ahead to whatever heartbreak and triumph awaited. He turned to Rebecca and squeezed her hand. He was not sure if he could ever really express to her how much he adored her. He would just have to try to show her in his own bumbling ways which would always seem to fall short.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more._

_In my life--_

"I just hate that you have to give up something you love so much."

Shawn stopped her with a soft smile. The tender touch of his fingers brushed a tear from her cheek as one of his own trailed down his face. Shawn had nothing too elaborate to say, he just spoke his heart which was a simple creature of few words.

"I love you more."

_In my life, I love you more._

_**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated. xhugsx Oh yeah, and the song is 'In My Life' by The Beatles just for anyone who may not know. I love my (well, wish they were my) Beatles and must give credit :D**_


End file.
